


Home, Sweet Home

by Xweetalk



Series: Chronicles of the Devil [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holy hell this is a good prompt, nerds being cute, send help, this is the shortest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xweetalk/pseuds/Xweetalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink has been off on a scouting mission with Scratch and Koujaku hasn't seen him in days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short af but that's okay I love this idea and I found it on Tumblr.  
> http://rayvenrawrgore.tumblr.com/post/112274564091/homojaku-imagine-mink-just-running-his-fingers  
> Go look, it's pretty neat.  
> ihaveneverdonedrugs and I are rather large Minkou fans, so I kinda wanted to give this prompt a chance. If it's awful, please let me know.  
> Self Beta'd.  
> Mercy on my soul, please.

_It's been nearly two weeks since Mink left._

_Seems like two years..._

* * *

Koujaku strolled down the street, just after closing his shop at the end of the day. He took a deep breath of the crisp air and attempted to relax. It was hard, Mink had been gone longer than anticipated. 

Scratch had been working on cleanup of the Yakuza and other organizations since the fall of oval tower all those months ago. Something had happened in that tower, something horrible. Aoba hadn't been the same since. He'd said something about his brother and something else that dealt with Ren and then he just stopped talking about it. They all stopped talking about it. It hadn't been something easy to deal with and they all had their own experiences with it and it was best to keep quiet. Saved trouble.

After all the awful Platinum Jail happenings, They had all split their ways. Noiz had gone back to normal, Rhyming and snooping. Clear still avidly praised his "Mastah" and he still carried that umbrella. Mizuki had finally gotten out of the hospital and was back to running his bar with more success than ever.

Mink, well, Mink never changed it seemed. Koujaku had seen no noticeable change in the man's gruff demeanor, he still stuck with his Rib team, cleaning up the messes from the mess the resort had left.

Koujaku felt that he hadn't changed much, either. He still Ribbed with the Benishigure members, he still drank with Mizuki and Aoba when they all had the time. He still did the girl's hair as he did previously. The one thing that had changed was, he didn't sleep around as much, considering his boyfriend wasn't a fan of sharing in the first place.

"Koujaku-saaaaaannn!" A high pitched voice called from ahead of Koujaku, snatching his attention away from his thoughts. "Koujaku-san, are you out of the shop for the evening?"

The girl had pretty, soft blonde hair, a round face and slender shoulders. Her brown eyes gleamed in excitement as she asked, "Would you like to go get dinner, or catch a movie or something?"

Koujaku suppressed a sigh, "Actually, I can't. I'm expecting someone later on this evening..."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine. He's been out for a few weeks and I've got some catching up to do."

"Oh," she looked defeated, "Maybe some other time this week, then?"

"Yeah, I'll look at my schedule and see what I can do." Koujaku smiled warmly, hoping to take that discouraged look from that beautiful woman's face.

She did smile, but it hadn't quite reach her eyes. "Okay, Koujaku-san. I'll drop in and visit later!" A quick wave and she was gone.

Koujaku sighed.

It was going to be along evening.

* * *

It was about twelve before Koujaku gave up waiting for the sixth day in a row. 

 _I don't know what I'm expecting._ Koujaku thought to himself, shuffling into the kitchen.  _That kind of thing isn't something you can clean up quickly._

The cool air of his apartment brushed at his bare skin as he crossed the doorway  back towards his room. _I'll just call him in the morning when I get up._

He felt the all too familiar feeling in his chest, like his stomach was being wrung out, like his heart was so tight in his chest. Loneliness and anxiety was gnawing him to bits, one small piece at a time. It's like how he had felt after The Fall, when he realized his feelings for Aoba, but Aoba didn't feel the same. He'd been wrecked for a few weeks, before running back into Mink. Smashed and heartbroken, Koujaku said and did things that weren't admirable, but it got him to where he was today.

Except today, still, the person he needed the most was gone-

The slightest scuff of a shoe behind Koujaku made him stiffen, muscles coiled in preparation to fight off whoever had intruded into his house.  _I swear I locked the front door-_ _  
_

Koujaku could feel his presence first, then the sweet yet spicy scent washed over him as the footsteps approached behind the black-haired male. Koujaku's body still rigid in surprise, felt a warm, calloused hand caress the back of his neck. He instantly relaxed, and leaned into the touch. 

"... Hey." The smaller man's voice was barely a whisper as Mink's arms pulled Koujaku back against his broad chest.

There was no reply, just another soft brush of Koujaku's hair off his neck before a surprisingly tender kiss was placed on the back of his neck.

Koujaku sighed, eyes slipping closed as those kisses were scattered all over the nape of his neck and the slope of his bare shoulders. A soft exhale blew across his shoulder blades, then Mink turned Koujaku around, hands carding through that unbelievably soft and dark hair.

"You were gone a long time..." Red eyes met strikingly blue eyes for a moment, "I missed you."

There was a small pause, Mink buried his nose into the crown of Koujaku's head.

Mink tilted his lover's face up a bit and gave small pecks to Koujaku's lips. The younger smiled and began to peck back, slowly parting his lips, deepening the kisses. Mink pulled away slightly, eyes gazing back into the red stare he'd grown to love so much.

"I missed you as well, Red." Mink took a deep breath as he pressed his forehead to Koujaku's, taking in the scent that always put him at ease.

The smell of Koujaku.

The smell of home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get this out of my system.  
> MORE MINKOU  
> Yesss  
> delilahdoomsday.tumblr.com  
> ^That is me^ Send me ideas and HC's. Maybe I'll write you a thing  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> //Deposits self into bed//  
> Now it's time to get some rest for once.


End file.
